owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Possessed by Mahiru
Possessed by Mahiru is the eighteenth chapter of the Owari no Seraph manga. Short Summary Yu chatted with Shinoa, and he convinced her to save Mika with him in the future. Guren arrived and after a turn of events, Shinoa manifested her weapon, Shikama Doji. Guren ordered his weapon, Mahiru, to possess him and easily knocked Yu off from the roof top. Afterwards, Shinoa and Guren got into a discussion regarding Mahiru Hīragi. When the rest of Shinoa's squad arrives, Guren ordered Shinoa and Mitsuba to teach them how to activate their weapons. Yu returns alive and asked Guren about the Hyakuya sect, as well as wanting to know if Guren would want to take in Mika as well, saying that he will do whatever Guren wants so long as he can get Mika back. Guren answered that everyone there is family, and a family works together to bring a family back. Long Summary In Shinjuku, Tokyo, Shinoa joins Yu on a rooftop, who was looking to the west, in the direction he believes Mika is to be, since they were held in Sanguinem, the vampire capital located somewhere beneath Kyoto. He swore that he will get Mika back, and he convinces Shinoa to help him. He holds Shinoa's hand for a moment, making her blush and feel flustered although he does not react to the physical contact at all. Guren arrives, claiming that both Mitsuba and Shinoa can teach them how to use their weapons properly. Shinoa manifests Shikama Doji and explains that manifested demons can use special abilities. The other type of demon possesses the user to grant immense physical strength. Yu and Guren spar until Guren orders Mahiru to possess him and promptly flings Yu from the rooftop. Outraged by what Guren did to Yu, Shinoa attacked Guren, revealing that her weapon specializes in long-range combat. Guren calmly says he would let Shinoa kill him, and Shinoa asks him if that is his way to atone for killing her sister, Mahiru, who became a demon after completing the method for making cursed gear and saving the world, even though that all Mahiru wanted was to love Guren, as Shinoa claimed. Soon, the two were discussing about what happened eight years ago, when the world ended. At the time, any adult who did not receive a vaccine on time died. The Four Horsemen of John appeared to kill the survivors. Concerned for their dwindling food supply, vampires took over as many cities as they could. That event is now referred to as Armageddon, and people believe it was divine wrath against humanity for the sins of overpopulation and over-indulgence. Mahiru became consumed by her research and turned into a demon, and Guren killed her. Shinoa mentioned she and her sister were not close because Hiragis are raised without knowing familial love. Shinoa asks Guren if Mahiru is commanding him from within, and she asks him to stop what he is doing if his goal does not benefit Yu. Guren asks her what has gotten into her, and she says that Yu was the first person who ever told her he needed her and she wants to live up to that. Yu returns, and Yoichi, Mitsuba, and Kimizuki arrive as well. Mitsuba says they have more than half an hour left until their scheduled meeting time, but Shinoa says that was completely different than what she and Yu were told. Guren tells Shinoa that Mahiru is dead, and he is in control. He says Shinoa and Mitsuba can teach the others how to use their weapons. Yu asks Guren about the Hyakuya sect and about the orphans being used as guinea pigs. He asks if Guren rescued him in order to use him. Guren answers that he has no time or resources to rescue those he cannot use. Yu wants to know if he needs Yu and if he would want Mika as well. He says he will do whatever Guren wants as long as he can get Mika back. Guren says that everyone standing there is family, and family works together to bring family back. Characters in the Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 5